shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
Hi There Hi there! You have reached my talk page. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything! __TOC__ Do you think this one will ever get a decent following? I dunno, it's an ok manga, but all it's really got going for it is cute girls and meh fighting. There's dozens like that. What's special about this one? 16:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, as your first major thing, get signatures to work here. 16:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Ain't nobody got time fo dat. 18:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Awe! I'll install few templates later, so that our signatures would work. Are you online at the moment? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 17:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Good to know. I'll do the chapter 1 now. I'll message you back once I am done. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 17:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Awe, you think you can provide me now an info box for the chapters? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:11, August 29, 2013 (UTC) What information do you plan on including on the info box? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you please add a chapter navigation as well? And please, make it to Rōmaji, so that we wont have any problems later. Let me know if I am being too selfish, Awe. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Good to know, Awe. ;D Anyway, would the format for the info box the same with the ones that the OP wiki is using? ( .-.) I am not familiar with it and I've been used to simple ones like what my wiki is using, but I don't have plans on complaining since this is your wiki, so.. Yeah. Just asking. At least I'd be prepared.. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I wont complain on whatever design you'd come up with, I am just concerned with the format. Anyway, one more! Are you up for a Fair Use Rationale? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) No worries, I have some of it ready, I'll just show you some samples later. And.. Where's the info box? ^______^; You said it's done yet I don't see anything.. ^______^; --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) And what would be the format for that, Awe? ^______^; --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can I make a few changes on the info box? I'll just change a spelling and add something. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Great eh? >____> How about no? >____> Anyway, I haven't inspected the template yet, so I'll ask, is the image already set to 200px? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Then please set it automatically! :3 Teehee. Anyway Awe, do you have an idea when did the chapters were released? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 19:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll do what I can do later for it to be automatic. Anyway Awe, can you please find a raw copy of the chapter? We'll be needing it. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 19:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Gewd! :D Anyway, I joined OP chat, to make our lives easier. XD Just message me there if something comes up. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 19:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Goddamn. I kept talking on the chat but you're not around. DX *ignores Awe* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 20:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Awe, good job on looking for the raw. I'll see what I can do to clean them later, since that's only manga. I added few templates, and I'll let you see them later. Why later? I am letting my laptop have a rest, since I have it on for 2 nights and 1 day, so.. Yeah. But I'll be back in action later. Hope it's okay. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Now, now, I'll help out on looking with the raw later. And I forgot to say that I am on my iPod right now. XD Haha. Ah well, who's gonna work on the summaries of the characters? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I can do a little bit of that though it wont be that good. Anyway, what's the information included on your info box for the characters? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, mind changing "romanji" to "rōmaji", please? ;3 And please add hair and eye color and gender. Is that okay with you? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I didn't notice the gender. XD And about the one you addressed about the rōmaji, I never had any problems with those while I was making articles on Mai Otome, since I am just simply copying then pasting the format, which is more convinient rather than typing the whole template, which apparently would make things complicated, since there's no ō on keyboards. I'll prefer of we're going to use rōmaji the whole way for us to be consistent, but if you don't want it the way I am suggesting, then it's okay for me too, I wont argue. XD The only reason why I like it to be spelled as rōmaji is because that is how the word is oroginally spelled. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hope you don't get pissed at me, Awe, but it is spelled as rōmaji, it doesn't have a letter n in it.. Ugh please don't get pissed. ;( Anyway, featured image, article, character, portals, polls, welcome message, and maybe a twitter app of wikia anime. What else do you want to add? Do you want a trivia section? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I also thought that it is spelled as romanji, but it isn't. I was scolded big time by my Nihongo professor and punded on my head that it is spelled as rōmaji. So sorry for being such a perfectionist. DX You founded this one yet I keep on complaining. DX Anyway, I forgot the affiliated wikis. XD We should add that too, and I'll handle all of the affiliations. And about the trivia, I actually already have 5 - 6 trivias, plus two for our selves. Tribias are included in the wiki for the people visiting it to have a quick insight on what is the story all about, plus the people running the wili. But like I said, if you don't want the trivia, fine, I wont argue with you. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll let you know the trivia I have in mind later. And well.. I feel like a bitch if I point out something, so.. Yeah. :/ Anyway, see the truckload of errors on my pervious message? Ugh damn iPod. >_____> --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for responding this late, Awe. I just woke up earlier and I took my very late brunch, so.. Yeah. Anyway: *I don't think my work deserves a compliment, but yhank you, nevertheless. XD *Three images, I'll leave that to you. *That freatured article is your work, so I'll also leave that to you. *Chapter 3 summary - like what I said earlier, that's my job. I'll get it done later, so please be at ease. And how about you add an intro message on the home page, like, ho, welcome to the SMnY Wiki! This wiki aims blah blah and anyone can blah blah! Like that. :3 I am using my iPod at the moment, and I'll use my laptop later. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I saw. Haha. And go on with what your planning, I want to see how it would look like, and if ever, we can discuss things later. Just let me know if you have work for me, and I'll do it later. Once I got inline later (since I am letting my laptop rest), I'll also begin working on the layout guide. I'll be the one making it, so be sure to follow it! ;D And yes, I will surprise you later. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, sounds okay to me. Guess I'll do that later. Anyway Awe, I formed an idea just now - wanna hear me out? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so here it is: Since our manga is rated mature, especially with what the cover for chapter 3 has shown, do you think that you can create a template that we can put on the chapter pages that has explicit covers, saying that the reason why we picked another picture is because the cover would actually violate some rules? And with that said, I also propose a /warning/ template that the content is mature / R-18 / sexual and all, so that the readers on this wiki would be aware? I know it sounds lame, but what do you think? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I see. So you'd do the first template, then? :O --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'll continue referencing now, and just leave me a message if there's something you need. ;D And thank you for extending my deadline, btw. ;D Though I am about to be finished. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Awe. Is this format okay? I added + used a template. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Awe, you can clean images, right? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edittools I didn't add any templates like you asked me.. I added smileys, tho. XD --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 14:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Awe, are you online? :O I wanna show you something. A proposal, actually. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 21:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) AWE! GOOD NEWS. GOOD NEWS. GOOD NEWS! GO OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! *SQUEALS* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 23:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I just woke up. Anyway, we have a wiki wordmark nao! THE PROPER ONE! MEHEHEHE! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:26, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I WILL INSTALL IT NAO, AND CHANGE SOME COLORS, OKAY? TEEHEEHEEHEE. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! BEHOOOOOLD! TEEHEEHEE. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) *Pokes* ( ._.) --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Now we have a formal wiki wordmark nao. ;D Anyway, I will do my best to finish Basara's later, and do chapter 3 as well. Sorry for the intense delay. :( I'll let my laptop rest for now, Awe, hope it's okay. I will go online through my iPod nao. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 07:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for extending your patience, although it really makes me appear moar lazy. ;/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 07:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request Hello, Awe. Sorry for responding just now, I cleaned my room earlier, and I am currently resting, and I am on my iPod. x_x Anyway, what do you mean "navigation template"? Navi. temp. of what? I kind of don't understand. Sorry. :/ I will go online later. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:23, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I wonder where my head is going at the moment? :/ I understand what you mean now. Sure, I will make one later. :) --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Designs I will start working now. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 19:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I have finished the table, and I somehow changed the navigation. Of course, I am the one responsible filling them all, and linking the existing policies. So, what do you think about this? Please tell me your opinion. PS: Also added this one. The admin page is only a copy of my wiki, though. :/ Just reword it if you want, or just tell me what to reword. And well, I've been slacking too much either, so I guess that makes us even. I still haven't finished my chapter 3 job yet. ( ._.) I still have too much work to do. Sorry for working too slow. ._. Anyway, isn't it about time for you to add Basara's article on the home page as our featured charater? ._. I believe I already mentioned to you that I am already done with it. Or should I be the one who should do it..? ._. Awe, I am about to leave in a jiffy, so I hope you don't mind my quick favor. Mind linking me all the polices you have created, so that I can put them up already? I don't know what name you have given to it, so.. Yeah. And I swear, once I got home later, I will finish my chapter 3 work! I am so sorry for the delay! *begs for forgiveness* You can de-admin me, block me forever, punish me, anything, just to make up for the super duper mega delay I am causing! DX Sorry! DX Guess I'll fix everything later, I really have to leave. u_u I'm really sorry that I have to leave, but I really have to. DX Again, I am so, so, so, so, so sooooo sorry! DX I will try to get back as faster as I can and do every work I left unattended. ._. Btw, I already linked the blog policy, though I have to rename it. Hope you don't mine.. Anyway, I am about to go. DX See you later. Sorry again~! Re: Oi Hello, Awe. Good morning / afternoon to you. :D And no worries about that, I know you're a busy kid, and real life must be prioritized, but hey, don't dare to leave me alone in here! T^T Anyway, I already discussed with DSP about the background, in case I haven't told you yet. I also informed Kuro earlier since I saw him online earlier in OP Wiki (though I see him most of the time on FT Wiki), and also informed him that if the background wont go well with DSP, I'll ask his help. I am currently making chapter 3, and I also updated Basara's page earlier. If ever I got the groove for today, I might do some attack pages. Anyway, if you're going to be away for how many days for some reasons, please do inform me, as stated in the rules for us, administrators. You can read them, in case you don't know what I am talking about. XD Feel free to give me tasks if you have something in mind. A concert, huh..? ( ._.) Do you know that I haven't attended any, the moment I reached my puberty? >_> Ah well, whatever. Take care, then. ;D So with that being said, can I at least leave you the task of checking on DSP's work if you see him? If that's not too much trouble for you, that is. Good, then. ;D Just give me updates if needed, or if there's something. :D Awe, Awe, Awe~! Message me once you're online. :D Know what I always say: It's fine, as long as you wont leave me alone. ;D There wont be much work anymore not until the chapter appears, except for completing some things for the wiki, (which is also my work.. Choko's laziness FTW -_-) And do a lot of referencing on the characters. I might ask you to clean few manga images tho, if it is okay ~ 20:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) If ever you will do character pages, can you at least reference some of them? X3 It would really save me a lot. X3 Please? :P And thanks for helping. I am currently working on my Earthbox, finishing all of the spells. Pictures would arrive maybe tomorrow. x3 Btw, DSP said that he cannot handle it, so we're going to seek Kuro's help. He's not on FT Wiki or OP Wiki at the moment, so.. Yeah. :/ Anyway, good luck with your school, Awe~! :D Well, referencing is just easy. Here's a sample of it: Basara erases Maria's Magic completely.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 6 So that's how it goes. Pretty easy, right? :D Just make sure that you wont forget to add the under the references heading, or the references wont show at all. If you think you will be referencing many things, add a scroll box. And please bear in mind four things: *The scanlators' pages / advertising / ads aren't included in the page count. For example, in chapter 2, this and this wont count as pages, since those pages aren't in the original manga. You will start page one in here. So basically, when referencing for chapter 1 and 2, it's always minus 2, since the pages I liked you aren't included. Hope I make sense. *When you're going to reference two things but they are on the same page, you have to do it like this: (this is an example for Page 6) Basara erases Maria's Magic completely,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Page 6 shocking the Succubus, and make herself question how Basara managed to perform such feat. See the difference? I referenced two different events that is just on one page. So when you will reference two things that is on the same page, all you have to do is to get the ref name part, and add a /''' symbol after the '''" symbol. Get it? DX *If there's a chain of important events, you can reference it as a whole, Pages 23-26, Pages 3-5, and something. But make sure not to make it too large, such as Pages 26-34, that's laziness already. XD *And the last one, reference only significant things. :D Hope you will understand everything. It only looks complicated but it's pretty easy, actually. Ask me if you have questions. Background If not for Kuro, we wont have the awesome background that we have now. B-) It's awesome, right!? The manga alone is already amazing. >:D Oh, you're already online? How fast~! I expect you to be online later. Anyway, the two day period for the profile picture is already up, so I changed the profile pictures already. :D Now, do some work. >:D I will take a bath first. :D And go to Kuro and bow down to his mightiness~! Mwuahaha~! So we have a 5 hour difference, eh? I see. Anyway, good luck with your school. ;D And I might not be able to give you more, aside from the images, since Kuro is already dominating Mio's article! XD Anyway, yeah, take care. :D Message Me. Kuro showed me a wiki that obviously, depicts a suggestive image, though I must say, ours is still more explicit than that one. But anyway, do you want to risk uploading the cover? :P It's not like they're doing sex, anyway. But if you don't want to, it's also fine. :D TFM How was it? Did Unok gave you his answer? Oh you.. *slaps you again* Re: *Messages* Nice designs, Awe. You really live up to your nickname. ;D Of course I do. They look good, after all. ;D Anyway, I will settle the chapter 0 work before the month ends. ;D Like I said, I don't like finishing every work that I have, especially when it's easy. DX So hopefully, next month, the manga would really come out. -____- Re: New Chapter! Ha, finally, Yuki Nonaka came out! Though why the fuck it said in the ending that the part 2 will come out on November!? WTH? DX Although the chapter came out early than we expected it to be.. Ah well, I will begin working tomorrow. :D I'd say not much. Only Yuki Nonaka came out, and there are no battles or spells that has been featured. :/ Re: Favicon I AM SO SORRY for not attending to your request! ;( Though I believe I told you why, so I hope you understand. :/ Now I will work once I finish washing the plates. Again, I'm sorry. :/ Awe, are you busy? If you're not, and if it is okay with you, can I give you work? Awe: Sure >_> You seem hesitant.. Is it really okay? >_> What the.. *Hits you with a bat* ಠ_ಠ Anyway, please pick, clean and crop any image that you like to be included for chapter 4. With that being said, please clean this chapters' cover as well. Again, IS IT OKAY? Screw you and your emotes! (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻ We can replace them later once we have our hands on the raw. We have no choice at the moment, don't we? :) So.. Yeah. Just pick images you think would suit chapter 4, plus the cover. Thanks for the images, I will finish chapter 4 now. Where's the cover? This is the cover awesome Awe, since this has the title ~ Done with chapter 4. I left out the Kanji and Romaji first, not until we'll get our hands on the raw. I'll attend on a different matter for a while, and I will open up a new discussion after. So.. Yeah. :3 Here is the discussion, Awe. And I leave the gallery updating to you. :3 I will be back later. Added:Can I change the wiki for a while, from being white to black? Just for a while. It wont last a day. I just want to see how it will look. Image Even though the 3 day limit has already lapsed ages ago, I wont delete this on a whim and give you a reminder instead. It's up to you whether to delete that, or replace it with a cleaned one. :) Manga Provider Should we use Mangafox? Or should we use Mangahere? While I was going over on Mangafox earlier, their chapter 3 has 2 or 3 extra pages, therefore, ruining Basara's references on chapter 3, which made my temper skyrocket. While on Mangahere, it has the same count. But Mangafox is more popular, let us admit that. Oh well, up to you. I will make over Basara's article once I am done with Yuki and Jin, so please do your Maria work. And can I give you a task, please? Should've known you will say that. XD Ah well, I will let you know what provider I'd settle with once I have made my verdict. Anyway, I will give you a jam pack of work, so that it wont be a hassle to both of us and I wont have to give it one by one, so please finish them when you have the time. So yeah, that's pretty much of everything. Let me know if you have problems with what I gave you. Good luck, Awe. :) That was fast ~ Oh well. Thanks. Again, good luck. :3 Ha, don't avoid Maria now, or else her article would remain dormant forever. XD And good work with the galleries. ;D Thank you very much for complying. Also, this is still unfinished, but I thought that I would show this to you. Anyway, does the description fits your fancy? :O Alright, alright. XD I know you're a man of your word, So I know that you will do her article.. Someday. XD And thanks for the compliment. ^_____^ I haz new work for you. :/ Is it okay? :/ This is all for now, I think. And hey, I have thought of a(n) /little/ idea! :D You could use a separate talk page for my requests. ;D That way, your real talk page wont be flooded with tons of requests coming from me. Does that sound good? Though I have a feeling that you will say that you wont need that. XD Teehee, I knew it. X3 Anyway, just let me know once they're done. :D Thank you~! Article Talk Page I just noticed that we have this template on our talk pages. X3 Well, I specifically created that for the articles, but I don't mind if you want it on our talk pages. Though I hope you wont mind, can you remove mine? I can't find it on the common.js or wikia.css, so it leaves me no choice but to ask you, since you're probably the one who knows where you applied that. The reason why I am asking you to remove mine is because I created my own heading myself, and it would be weird to have two headings at the same time. X3 Again, I hope you don't mind. :3 Wait, so if I get it right, if I decided to remove it, even the ones that are posted on the article talk pages would also be gone? :O I restored the ones on the articles. I don't know if you applied that template on other discussions, though. :O Re: ""Use descriptive headings." *Looks around while Awe is looking around* >:3 First, you shouldn't be apologizing, and second, you should be resting.. >___> And I don't rush the work I gave you, so it's okay. I am slacking a lot, anyway. X3 Take a plenty of rest, your health must come first before the wiki stuff. Now, go to bed.. Or if you want to stay, don't over do it.. Get well soon, partner. ;D RAW Once you're better, check the forums at Mangafox, one of those posted the RAW for SMnK Chapter 5. I can't view the page for some reason. Might as well download it, too. Fuck, even you, too? >____> Ugh what's wrong with Sen Manga? ┻━┻︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵﻿┻━┻ Ah well, I'll get my job done today. And it's okay, just don't forget to secure it next time. :3 Wait, are you already better now? You shouldn't force yourself to be up if you're still feeling bad. :/ Don't overdo it, okay? :/ You can rest for a long period when you're not feeling good, so please don't force yourself. And my article is now done. Can you please check it? I will publish it when you approve of it. Should I publish it now? Btw, if you can see on Yuki's article, on the appearance section, I included a citation needed. The reason for that is because even though we can determine her color scheme, it is uncertain if the website where you got the image is official, and connected to SMnK. So until then, that one will remain, not until a colored cover of her appears. I hope you don't mind. ;D Next one is Jin. :D Yes, I am aware of that. But that is a wikia problem. It also happened on FT Wiki, and even on Mai Otome. Though of course, you can reduce the width to fix the problem. So we haven't done anything wrong, blame the wiki and its problems. >_> I personally don't know. I just noticed that one day, but I decided to ignore it anyway.. Anywhoo, I will eat for a while and I might come back later, since my nephew will use my laptop. Again, don't over do yourself. Take care. ;D Chapter 5 RAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's amazing as fuck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! o(≧▽≦)o (*´∀｀*) I told you that you can rest, right? I'd prefer that you'd be resting for 2 weeks than for 2 days but you'll be sick again afterwards. So I'll be repeating for the nth time, you can rest for how much as you like. :) I know that the scans are better, but I can't help but to laugh! Hahahaha! It's amazing as fuck! XD THREE NEW CHARACTERS! *^* Too bad, Sen Manga doesn't allow right clicking. ( ._.) we s'pose I really have to search for the raws ourselves.. Thoughts + help Do you think, the Sneaker Bunko is an official site? ( ._.) And once you're feeling better, I need your help with something, plus for our convenience, I have thought of something, that I hope you'd agree on. X3 Get well soon, Awe~! Guess I'll use the Sneaker Bunko when the time arises. ( ._.) And thank you for doing your work. ;D Also, here's my proposal: So how's that sound? Let me know your thoughts about it. And as for the help that I need: So what I want to ask you, is that, do you think, like Basara, Jin's face also has a scar? It's on the chin part, though it's somewhat inconsistent, since there are pages that shows it's on the left side, and other show it on the other. It appeared numerous times, especially on the links I gave you (I think I posted 2 - 3 links there not showing the scar, but I CBA to figure out what it is, so.. Yeah. ( ._.) Sorry. XD) so I will leave the judging to you, though if I were to be asked, I think that's a scar. Btw, link me the hand-picked pictures for Basara's article, and also for Jin's. I'll be over with Jin's article in a day or two (not unless I procrastinate and sleep attacks me) since it's less than Yuki's, so the remake of Basara's article wont be too far from now. ;D Alright, so it is a scar. I will add it later in a jiffy. And you sure, taking up the demons? You can actually pick up any articles that you like. So far, if we decide to go on this, I will handle: *Heroes (Basara, Jin and Yuki) *Takahiro (I have a feeling he's a Hero.. Otherwise, he will fall under your care :P) *Spells *Chapters And you will handle: *Demons (Mio, Maria, Wilberto, plus the three new Demons coming out on the next chapter) *Image work *Gallery So, do you find justice in there? Or you think the other's work is a bit unfair / too easy? Speak up. :D About the mangaka, we can just search something about him.. If we can find an article why he made the manga, then it's good. If we can find an interview of him, then it's much better. No worries, we'll do his article together. :D Re: Oh Look Nice~! ;D It's all because we function together as a team, and you're being reasonable. Teeheehee. Sorry to burst your bubble, but, can you at least let me rest today? I am actually not feeling well.. XD I just dropped by to see if you made any changes, and to submit the translations I made for someone. But if you will be needing my help, I would gladly stay up and help you. It's what you call "doing my admin duties", "being polite" and "letting you know so you wont worry at all". XD I will work again on my article on a day or two, since I think I'll be better by that time. I would still go online, but through my iPod, so I may be able to respond on your messages, but I wont be able to do work, so.. Yeah. If you don't need anything for today, then I might rest for now. And oh, congratulations for your hard work. :D Another wiki? Are you sure you're still fine? X3 You own too much wikis, you wiki whore! XD Hahaha! And thanks for that. ;D Anyway yeah, I am off for now, though I'll probably show up later. :) Leaving for a while Hello Awe! Sorry for slacking off lately.. It's raining like crazy in here; so as a result, I am always losing my internet connection due to signal disruption and the unexpected power shortages. Anyway, I'll be going on a forced and life-risky vacation. I'll be gone for a maximum of 2 weeks. I said 2 weeks because the duration is uncertain, but they have the guarantee that it wont last for 2 weeks. So.. Yeah. Until then, I will be leaving the wiki to you. Bakku~! Thank you~! :D And well, I would be more surprised if you said you did things. Well.. The only ones I know that you did were the naughty stuff. XD My inactivity Hello, Awe. XD As you can see, my Jin article is still unfinished. >_> Some editor I am. ( ._.) Anyway, with regards to that, I will open up something. Uh, I've been busy with real life stuff lately. I've been dealing with tons of documents (since there might be a possibility for me to leave the country; but yeah, that's all to it, possibility, it is still uncertain) and appointments every now and then, leaving me unable to edit. Yes, I turn up every now and then, but I cannot do much, except to check and change few things, and respond to the messages sent to me. Now, I already changed my status to semi active. Meaning, I am still active, though I wont be able to do much, but I will find time to help when the situation calls me for it. I would still respond to your messages (and of course, with anyone's) in a day or two. If time would give me a chance, I would continue my unfinished article and show up again on OP Wiki. And if you feel that my rights aren't necessary anymore since I am being inactive for too long, don't hesitate to remove them, just let me know afterwards. There. Hopefully I can hear something back from you. Sorry for this. >_> This wiki ..Why this wiki doesn't mention anything about the original novel given that it is a novel-based series? c933103 (talk) 19:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation with PH Wiki and Ao no Ex Wiki Hello. Would you like to affilite with Pandora Hearts and Ao no Exorcist Wiki?? Gold Star (talk) 21:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I added you guys to our affiliates list as well. Gold Star (talk) 11:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat I was wondering if you could add me as a bureaucrat for the Gamer wiki since Darkmaster1992 is not available for quite a while now. Dragon Meister (talk) 13:11, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey wassup man i edited zolgear photo is like really crappy (edited myself with paint :D) i don't know if it is really zolgear coz' i found this photo on raw chapter 11 so i thought it was him well if i am wrong then you can delete it or we will have to wait for translated chapter 11,cheers :) Favor I was wondering if you can do me a favor and create a wiki for me by the name of Re:Monster and make me a bureacrat there, i tried to create it myself but my email isn't confirmed and i've been trying to confirm for over a week now and i still haven't gotten the confirmation email. 14:21, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Light novel info Hi Staw-Hat, is it alright to add information from the light novels? --FriedFigs (talk) 11:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Quick q; Why is this wiki so blue? Can I also upload some possible favicons or wordmarks? Nice to meet you btw --FriedFigs (talk) 11:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I was not expecting that.. But thank you :) I'm guessing I can change the wordmark and MediaWiki is off limits? --FriedFigs (talk) 13:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm sorry if I went a bit overboard with the changes, feel free to revert it back to the original settings. What do you think about changing the wiki's URL to shinmaimaou.wikia.com? The official sites are shortened to "shinmaimaou" --FriedFigs (talk) 13:48, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wikia Staff changed the URL!!! :D They responded 7 minutes after I sent them the request! Can I enable Message Wall and the Forum in ? --FriedFigs (talk) 04:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sorry for bugging you so much :/ I feel like it'll be rude of me not to ask you permission to do stuff even though you gave me the green lights to do pretty much whatever I want. Is it alright if I affiliate this wiki with others and edit the main page? --FriedFigs (talk) 16:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC)